The Promise
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: A promise that was once made is now to be for-filled. As two groups of vampires find themselves meeting in a little town called Forks and everyone's lives there will never be the same again. Isabella/Jasper
1. We are vampire Lunch

**Chapter One: We are Vampire lunch**

_IPOV_

_1920 Biloxi, Mississippi_

My hair whipped across my face as I breathed in the first breath of fresh air in months, I felt Mary's hand in mine tighten. She too had sensed the fresh air, but whereas I could see the landscape around us, all she could do was sense the earth beneath our feet and the feeling of my hand in hers.

I saw for the first time in months the sight of my sister's face, her once lovely long black hair had been cut until it resembled that of the latest fashion for men. Her once strong and healthy figure was alarmingly thin and I could see the outline of her cheek bones in her face. But what saddened me most were that her once piercing dark blue gaze had blurred because of what those 'scientists' had done to her. They tried to blind her from her visions, but they had nothing to do with sight.

My guess was that I looked similar, though I felt my fast growing wavy dark brown hair an inch longer than hers. Luckily for us those doctors hadn't messed with my chocolate brown eyes, so I could see what lay ahead of us.

I tugged on Mary's hand and ran away from the building under the ground; my eyes took in the scenery around us and I pulled us to any direction away from that hell hole.

"No, go to the right. The left ends with death." Mary's voice whispered, her hand shook as she pointed us in the right direction. I trusted her with my life and I helped us run across the branches and fallen leaves, the small rocks cutting our bare feet as we ran.

"Samuel is coming." Mary told me as we ran for our lives. Samuel was one of the doctors in the asylum, but he was one of the nice ones, the only nice one. He often sneaked food in and helped us through the pain the others caused us. They believed me and my sister could be returned to 'normal' through torture, but the pain only caused the visions to become stronger than they ever had before. If we were not living in this century we would be accused of witchcraft and hung or burnt to death. But that's not what our uncle wanted; he wanted us taken away so he could spend our family fortune and manipulate our younger sister Cynthia into giving it to him.

We raced on until we reached a fallen tree; Samuel was pacing in front of it waiting for us. He looked up before we stepped through the trees; he ran over to us both and placed a cold hand on each of our faces. I saw his face for the first time, I could only describe him as other worldly, his beauty was extraordinary, but when he finally met my eyes I had to stifle a scream, I squeezed Mary's hand tightly in horror. For Samuel's eyes were as red as blood.

"What…what are you?" I took a step back dragging Mary with me; his eyes flashed towards me sister's face again and he reached out a hand towards us.

"I'm Samuel, you know me Isabella." He took a step towards us and smiled gently.

"No" I shook my head; Mary sniffed the air as my eyes danced around us looking for a way to escape.

"Isabella you must listen, you both must come with me if we are to escape this place." He told me, his body look on edge as if he was expecting to be attacked soon.

"We must listen to him, or the hunter will find us." Mary spoke again, his eyes flashed across her face. I squeezed my sister's hand and caught a glimpse of the tracker. "He is coming for me."

I heard the truth in her words, and I glanced up at Samuel again, his blonde hair hung to his shoulders.

"I'll take you too Maria where you'll both be safe, you can live with us forever, you can be safe and free." He smiled at us both.

"How?" I asked warily, wanting to know what the catch was.

"I will turn you both, after that neither the hunter nor anyone else will ever be able to hurt you." He stroked Mary's face and as I looked down at her I saw her eyelids close.

"Turn us into what?" I asked biting me lip and clinging on tighter to Mary's hand.

"Vampire." They both said at the same time, I looked at Mary my breathing laboured. She knew, all this time and didn't tell me?

"I can take the pain away, I can make you forget it and you're time here, even you're whole life." He smiled while whipping his palms on his white coat. "All you will have to do is rest and I will take all the pain away."

"Now?" Mary asked, she took an unsteady step forward without me and her head twitched to the side.

"Yes, and it will give you back you're sight, it will make you stronger and immortal." He grinned down at us both, his hands moved at an impossible speed and snatched Mary's other hand in both of his.

"Everything has it's time." I told him, angry at what he was telling us.

"We must do it now, sister or we both will die. Take away the pain Samuel, take it all away." Mary breathed out.

"Then that will be our fate." I told her, pulling her body towards me own and away from his.

"No you're fate is with the lone solider, this is our destiny sister. We must accept what fate is handing us or the hunter will surely kill us all." Mary told me, her dreamy voice holding a sharp edge in her tongue.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you know the future holds many paths. You're visions show us how every decision affects us all." I glared at my sister's face angry at how she had given up our futures.

"It was not me who for told this, it was you." Alice's blurry blue gaze landed on me, her dirty face telling me the truth. Samuel's gaze flashed to my face and a twinkle appeared in his eyes that sacred me more than my own death.

"Just so you know sister, if we die today because of your decision I will make you're after life hell." I told her rolling my eyes and giving in; I saw one side of her mouth twitch up as she heard me.

"Change us now Samuel." She pulled me to the ground and we both sat on the fallen leaves that touched our bare legs and the grey cotton of our hospital gowns.

Samuel crouched before us, and took the arms we gave him. He brought them up to his face and sniffed each one, skimming our wrists with his nose.

"How much do you not want to remember Isabella?" he smirked as his red eyes looked into my own.

"Only the pain of the change, do not touch anything else." I lifted me head and stared at him straight on; he nodded his head and then looked at my sister.

"And you sweet Alice." He purred.

"All the pain." She told him simply. I looked at her face with worry, what if Samuel took that literally and she forgot who she was? But I couldn't think about that right now as Samuel sank his teeth into my wrist, cutting the skin. The pain was worse than a thousand needles it soared through me and tore at my heart I clenched Mary's hand in agony and saw an image of a blonde solider racing through the woods, but it went to fast for me to catch a glimpse of his face.

The darkness swept over me as I felt Samuel's teeth leave my skin and I dimly saw him take Mary's and sink his teeth into hers and then I saw a figure behind him, the hunter. He had arrived too late; the anger in his deep red eyes was obvious as he stepped towards us all. But Samuel wasn't fast enough, the tracker ripped off his head in front us both and I felt Mary's weight fall to the ground as Samuel's curse swept through both our veins.

"Sleep little girls, but I will find you again and take what is rightfully mine." The hunter's dark, heavy voice swept over us both as the darkness clouded my vision. And then all was quiet.


	2. Too much emotion

**Chapter Two: Too much emotion**

_JPOV_

_1964, Philadelphia_

I'm Free, for the first time that I can remember I am not fighting for anyone. I no longer serve the Confederate States Army as I did in 1861, nor Maria and her sisters and their new born army. But I still feel all their emotions, it becomes too much for me, so much so that I tell Peter and Charlotte. They seem to understand on some level about how I feel about the human's emotions before they died and how they affected me, they just don't see an answer in how I can live without human blood.

It breaks my heart to leave my brother and his mate, but it is something I must do. I see a diner up ahead and I feel a strange sense of longing, so much so that I change direction and head towards its doors. I begin to argue with myself, I can't go in there, that's a human zone, a place I no longer belong. But I somehow know that I must go in there, for whatever reason.

I open the diner's door and see that the place is half-empty and no one turns around to look at me. I silently thank the gods that I stole some new clothes before entering this town; otherwise I would have looked a right state.

I sit down at an empty table and study the people around me; I haven't seen such normality for quite some time.

During the wars I was outside of human history, while equally being part of it. So much time has passed that it all seems to blend together into a blur of memories that despite trying to forget I can remember with perfect clarity.

Feeling the emotions of the human's around me, makes me feel alive again, a feeling I hadn't felt since I was plain, young Jasper Whitlock living in Texas. Their like a breath of fresh air, the happiness, the love and the laughter. It makes me feel giddy, and then sad, I am envious of them all, their easy lives and the people who love them. I'm jealous of Peter for finding a mate in Charlotte, his true love, I want someone like that, but who could ever love me? After all I've done, after all the lives I destroyed, after all the pain and suffering I have caused.

"Can I get ya something?" a waitress smiles at me, the dimples in her cheeks standing out and her blonde hair curled in some new fashion. I find myself struck dumb, not knowing what to say, I haven't eaten human food since 1863, I've never even tried, maybe this will be the answer I'm looking for. But I have no money, and even if I did it would be out-dated by now.

"Ugh…" I tone down the bells in my vampire voice; I've learned that strengthening my southern one seems to do the trick.

"I'll get water from the tap then, huh?" she grinned down at me, good humour in her voice as she turned away and made her way back to the kitchens.

While I was waiting I amused myself with the human's emotions, I let them wash over me, I hadn't felt this upbeat since working on the fields with my father, or helping my mother in the kitchen and playing with my younger sisters. How I missed them, they'll all be dead by now. The one thought that haunted me was, I myself might have ended their lives without realising, whether it might have been the Major, a side of me that was like an auto ego, or my actions in helping Maria in the Vampire wars. I couldn't bring myself to think that I might have changed the vampire who might have led to their down fall. And I couldn't even know how they died, it had been 1861 when I left to join the American Civil War and I had left just last year, 1963 and escaped Maria's clutches. More than a hundred years, I've been at war, a solider in the blood.

"Here you go honey," the waitress was back, she put a glass in front of me as well as an envelope. "Before ya asked, a woman asked me to give it to ya." I raised an eyebrow up at the women, uneasy at what this envelope held.

"You sure it's for me, ma'am?" I asked her, after all who would want to contact me by mail, Peter and Charlotte were the only people I knew, and if they wanted to they'd just find me.

"Yeah, she pointed at ya and all. I mistook her for a boy at first with hair like hers, but she told me it was important." She shrugged, whipping her hands on her apron.

"Could you point her out for me?" I asked her politely, regaining the manners my mother taught me as a young boy. The Waitress turned around and looked towards the stools at the bar; she appeared to double check, which told him that the woman was no longer there. I hesitated before I allowed myself to sniff the air, the smell of human blood washed over me, but it wasn't as bad as before with no longer feeling a dozen others hunger along with my own. I smelt the cheap perfume the waitress wore, and then I smelt the distinctive smell of another vampire, that had apparently already left. They smelt of chocolate, moss and passion fruit. And a faint smell of vanilla and strawberries that instantly had me at alert, where did those smells come from?

The only answer seemed to be in the envelope, I looked at it, clear spirally handwriting spelled out my name. How did she know it? Could she read minds? It was a possibility, since I myself carried a 'gift', if you could call it that, into my vampire life. I touch my name, Jasper, it has been a long time since someone called me that, even Peter and Charlotte sometimes used it, but they mostly called me Major. It hurt me sometimes that people no longer called me the name my mother had given me.

I flipped the envelope over, ignoring the waitress as she still appeared confused at the missing women. Taking out the letter inside it, I quickly looked it over, and then back tracked and read it over again. It wasn't possible, this was beyond my wildest dreams, and in fact if I didn't know that I could no longer sleep I would think I was dreaming. These Vampires didn't kill humans; these Cullen's in fact lived off the blood of animals. I stood up; I had to see if this we're possible. I quickly thanked the waitress and apologised for wasting her time and walked out the diner as quick as I could without being faster than humans. I looked around the area, smelling the vampire's scent still in the air, along with another that had apparently had waited outside.

As soon as I smelt the other, all thoughts stopped. It was if everything else wasn't that important now, only finding the person who belonged with this scent, but they had long gone. I walked closer to where they must have been waiting, pacing back and forth by the smell of it, and what a smell it was! Vanilla and Strawberries hit me first, and then I smelt sugar and something that I can only describe as heaven. I felt attached to the smell, I followed it towards the woods but it seemed to fade into the other smells around it. and then I realised where I was, and what I had come out to do, through the scent still occupied half of my thoughts, but I knew I must try this new style of hunting out. And if possible meet this clan of Vampires that all hunted this way.

My mind made up I raced toward the nearest herd of deer, deciding that as soon as possible I would follow the letter's instructions and try and find this family that had saved me. For now, I am truly free of everything.


	3. Strange Decisions

**Chapter Three: Strange Decisions **

_IPOV_

_2013, Forks_

Mary had moved us to Forks, a small town in the middle of nowhere. She gave me no clue of why we were moving there, we wouldn't even be there for a year considering she'd enrolled us into the high school with only half the semester left. Which was strange even for Mary Alice. She'd been bubbly the entire day in which we'd unpacked, which I saw no point of if we were going to be leaving in a couple of months.

"Lighten up; at least you don't have to suffer the torture of high school for as long as last time." Mary Alice smiled as she danced around the boxes picking objects out and putting them into their new homes.

"Last time was in the rolling eighties when you had that unfortunate accident with a poodle and that furry coat." I giggled at the memory of my sister running around in hippy get up away from that poodle.

"I told you not to mention that again." Mary Alice grumbled her positive light diming at the memory I had conjured up.

"Come now Mary, neither one of us is going to forget that." I winked at her and placed another plate into its shelf. Mary was all about the image these days.

"It would be better for us all to not think about that ever again." Mary sighed as she sat down on our new counter in our new house.

"How did you get this house so fast anyway?" I asked her amused at the situations my sister could find herself in.

"An elderly couple recently decided to move into an old folk's home and sold it on the market." Mary shrugged as she worked her way through a box and put the cutlery that I predicted was never going to be used into a draw.

"And you decided on here because…?" I asked again already knowing the answer.

"Because this is where we need to be." Mary Alice smirked as she took out handful of spoons from the box.

"So about the school… what are we going as? Sisters, twins, are we both in the same year? Can I pick out my classes?" I turned around to face her as I had finished with the kitchen unpacking.

"We're twins of course; better to stick to the actual truth this time. We'll both gradate this summer and maybe we'll even go to university, Alaska maybe…" Mary trailed off her eyes unfocused. "And I've already picked out the classes you want."

"I want to work on my art; I don't want the study Literature again for quite some time. I don't know how many times I have read some of those novels. I'd much rather paint and photograph this time round even though It will be shorter than usual." I stared at my sister willing her to give me the answers I craved.

"I've also got a cover story about our 'parents', they live in Los Angeles because of consent work but wanted us in a safer environment s. it's simple and less likely to raise major flags." She shrugged and jumped of the counter.

"And what are we going to be doing here?" I asked her knowing she'd be able to hear me as we walked into the living room with empty boxes stacked near the door.

"Well the drama club are going to be putting on a play; I wanted to audition for a part. Would you like to join me?" Mary giggled at her joke, knowing full well that I didn't like it up there on a stage. It felt unsafe with all those people staring at you waiting for you to make a mistake and then criticize you for it.

"I'll help with the costumes but there's nothing else you'll drag me into." I rolled my eyes as I adjusted a mirror.

My eyesight went black as quick as a blink, like someone had turned the lights off. But because this was a vision my vampire eyes wouldn't be of help here.

I saw the back of a girl in a huge dress, the kind that Scarlett O'Hara would have worn. I recognised myself by my short curly hair but I didn't understand how I could be seeing myself, as I had never had a vision of myself before. Was I seeing my death? But it looked like I was in a High School, so that didn't make sense. I looked behind me in the vision to see a blurry figure walker towards me, I could just make out that he was quite tall with blonde hair that fell in messy waves around his face.

Then everything returned to how It was, it was such a long time since I'd had a vision that it unsettled me, made me feel unbalanced. What was could be so life changing? And why on earth would it be happening in a high school of all places?

"Perfect, it's settled then." Mary came round the corner and glided up the stairs to the bedroom she had picked out. Hers was the one with the view of the front of the house and the street outside. I on the other hand had chosen the attic room with the open windows that allowed you to climb onto the roof easily and watch the night sky.

"In the morning we'll be living like trapped teenagers with a high school education." I tossed the used boxes into one of the cupboards under the stairs knowing we would be reusing them in a couple of months. Deciding that I would probably tell her later of the vision, it didn't appear to be a vision of any urgency after all. And she deserved some pay back for not always filling me on her more consent visions anyway.

….

"It's a strange human custom to give people nicknames instead of calling them their proper name. Are they simply too lazy to remember, or do they not care for their own given name?" I looked sideways at my sister to see her smirking. "Don't ever call me Bella." I warned her as I remembered that boy call me it as soon as I told him my name that morning.

"I think it's a term of endearment for some." Mary Alice smiled as her eyes ran around the room.

"I think it's rather rude," I stared at the teenagers around us; they were like a herd of sheep. Did they ever stop moving and just admire?

"They're children, and it's a different era, stop being so consumed by the past." Mary rolled her eyes and round us a seat at the back of the classroom knowing full well that I would drag her there if she sat in a seat upfront.

"Why are we here Mary?" I asked tried, what was the point. Because surely there was a point, my sister didn't just want to see me get tortured by high school drama queens.

"Wait and see, I promise you'll thank me." She giggled as the people around us stared, like we were new live stock in a zoo.

"Don't hold your breath." I mumbled leaning against the back of my chair waiting for another wasted hour of my life to begin.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Mary turned to me, her eyebrows raised as the teacher walked in.

"I had a vision." I told her simply, looking around the room. Confusion was a consent emotion, and it had been plaguing me all night long, from when we'd set our rooms up to when we went hunting.

"What, when?" I turned to my sister then, her face held mild surprise as if she'd expected as much. Or she'd perhaps known I would have a vision.

"Last night, when I made the decision to help with the play." I frowned at the girl two seats in front of us as she talked about the play herself.

"And what did you see?" Mary asked, staring at my face.

"I saw myself," I saw her eyes widen knowing what that meant. Not once had I ever seen myself, I'd seen Alice and I'd seen the odd person who would Impact our lives to a big degree. But this was so unheard of. "I was in a dress and there was some one behind me…"

"Who?" Mary leaned forward in rapt attention, her golden hued eyes lighting up.

"I have no idea, he was blurry…" I pouted in frustration, was I going to have to wait for this to happen to know what this vision was about?

"Hmm…" Mary nodded her head and I looked at her in wonder. What the hell did she know?

"Do I even need to bother asking?" I asked her.

"All in good time," Mary smiled as the teacher began to talk; I shook my head and got out my sketch book. At least making art would take my mind of the vision and Mary unusualness. Not that it would distract me for long.

* * *

**Author Note: It's my birthday, so here's an update! I know it's been ages since I've updates but I've been so busy with my art foundation and then having two jobs that I haven't done hardly any writing. But since I'm 19 today, I wanted to give this chapter to you faithful people who have put this story into your alerts, so thank you! And thank you so much Twisted Musalih for reviewing my last chapter!**


End file.
